Papa's Burgeria
Papa's Burgeria is the second game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on December 6, 2010. Marty and Rita are the default workers in the game, but depending on what site hosts the game, Papa Louie is a third option for a chef at the burgeria. Story Marty/Rita receives a golden ticket in the mail, with a map requesting that he "meet here for the prize" signed by Papa Louie. He/she follows the directions until he/she finds the Burgeria, with Roy and Papa Louie standing outside. Papa Louie tells him/her they have won the Burgeria, and are excited until he shows him/her their new Burgeria worker's uniform, much to his/her dismay. Intro Mini-games featuring Burgeria In Papa's Pancakeria the Burgeria mini-game is Jojo’s Burger Slots. In Wingeria and Hot Doggeria and Pastaria the Burgeria mini-game is Burgerzilla. Customer Chart Rank #Wally #Penny #Taylor #Chuck #Prudence #Akari- Rank 2 #Big Pauly- Rank 3 #Alberto Rank 4 #Mandi- Rank 5 #Kingsley- Rank 6 #Mitch- Rank 7 #Tony Solary- Rank 8 #Clair- Rank 9 #Carlo Romano- Rank 10 #Doan- Rank 11 #Peggy- Rank 12 #Lisa- Rank 13 #Sasha- Rank 14 #Matt- Rank 15 #Clover- Rank 16 #Cletus- Rank 17 #Cooper- Rank 18 #Kayla- Rank 19 #Sue- Rank 20 #Connor- Rank 21 #Franco- Rank 22 #Hugo- Rank 23 #Tohru- Rank 24 #Maggie- Rank 25 #James- Rank 26 #Mindy- Rank 27 #Gino Romano- Rank 28 #Edna- Rank 29 #Mary- Rank 30 #Cecilia- Rank 31 #Greg- Rank 32 #Sarge Fan!- Rank 33 #Timm- Rank 34 #Vicky- Rank 35 #Bruna Romano- Rank 36 #Olga- Rank 37 #Little Edoardo- Rank 38 #Roy- Rank 39 #Papa Louie- Gold star everyone exept him Absent Customers *Robby *Allan *Rita doesn't appear as a customer if Marty is the chef and vice versa. However, Marty appears as the last customer if Papa Louie is the chef, replacing Papa. Customer Debuts *Akari *Alberto *Tony *Matt *Doan *Lisa *Cletus *Kayla *Connor *Edna *Vicky Ingredients *Medium patty *Rare patty *Well-done patty *Bottom bun *Cheese *Pickle *Onion *Lettuce *Tomato *Top Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Mayo *BBQ Sauce Ranks # Newbie - 0-299 # Trainee - 300-749 # Cashier - 750-1349 # Burger Builder - 1350-2099 # Part-Time Cook - 2100-2999 # Grill Cook - tel:3000-4049 # Sandwich Artist - 4050-5249 # Line Cook - 5250-6599 # Head Cook - 6600-8099 # Ticket Handler - 8100-9749 # Tray Cleaner - 9750-11549 # Patty Flipper - 11550-13499 # Order Attendant - 13500-15599 # Sandwich Builder - 15600-17849 # Burger Stacker - 17850-20249 # Beef Griller - 20250-22799 # Burger Topper - 22800-25499 # Tip Wrangler - 25500-28349 # Lettuce Lover - 28350-31349 # Tomato Pro - 31350-34499 # Onion Wrangler 34500-37799 # Cheese Champ - 37800-41249 # Pickle Pro - 41250-44849 # Master Of Mayo - 44850-48599 # BBQ Saucer - 48600-52499 # Ketchup Fan - 52500-56549 # Mustard Master - 56550-60749 # Bun Slicer - 60750-65099 # Burger Pro - 65100-69599 # Patty Presser - 69600-74249 # Grease Griller - 74250-79049 # Grill Expert - 79050-83999 # Build Master - 84000-89099 # Burger Lover - 89100-94349 # Spatula Pro - 94350-99749 # Meat Lover - 99750-105299 # Top Topper - 105300-110999 # Burger Master - 111000-1168499 # Part-Time Manager - 116800-122849 # Burgeria Manager -122850-128999 # Master of Burgers - 129000-135299 # Ultimate Cook - 135300-141749 # Roy's Replacement - 141750-138349 # Better Than Papa! - 138350+ Trivia *This is the first Papa Louie game to have new Gameria features. * This game has 9 order spaces. However, only 7 of them are used as building spaces. *There are two glitches involving the Build Station that, upon occurring, will ruin the level in a way and force the player to quit the day, sacrificing the progress they made. **The first occurs should the player place an order ticket on the slot on the tray after they place the top burger bun really fast: if they place the ticket fast enough, the ticket will be placed there, yet the tray isn't taken to the customer, leaving a 'stuck' tray. In order to get rid of it, the player has to place another order ticket to make up for the lost one. This thus leaves a customer in the lobby who hasn't been served due to their wasted ticket, and cannot be, leaving an un-servable customer and requiring the player to quit. **The second glitch occurs slightly differently. If the player places a ticket on a ready tray quickly and then adds another quickly, the tray will be taken away from the customer as they are getting it and the game strangely goes to an un-escapable black screen, requiring the player to quit. *This game has 2 app versions: Burgeria HD and Burgeria To Go! available on Apple and Android. *The trees in this game looks like top buns. *It's very rare to get a perfect order (with all the station scores getting 100%), even if the burger was made perfectly. *James is the only customer to order only patties on his burger. In the HD and To Go versions, he orders bacon and eggs with his burgers. *Little Edoardo is the only customer to order patties with all three different grilling times - rare, medium and well-done. *This game and Papa's Pizzeria are the only games which do not feature a closer. *This game and Papa's Freezeria are the only gamerias to have to 2 different app versions: Papa's Burgeria HD for iPad.Papa's Burgeria To Go for smartphones and iPhones and iPods, Papa's Freezeria HD for iPads and Tablets and Papa's Freezeria To Go for Smartphones, iPhones and iPods. New Gameria Features *Upgrades are introduced. *Tips can now be spent at upgrades and posters for the shop. *Customer points are introduced, and replace tips for unlocking new ranks. Upgrade Store *Romano Poster - Improves Wait Score & Romano Tips - $9.99 *Sauce Poster - Improves Wait Score - $5.99 *Veggie Poster - Improves Wait Score - $6.50 *Pizzeria Poster - Improves Wait Score - $8.00 *Mochi Poster - Improves Wait Score - $10.00 *Cheese Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 *Burger Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 *SNJ Poster - Improves Wait Score - $30.00 *Patty Poster - Improves Wait Score - $20.00 *Kingsley Poster - Improves Wait Score - $15.00 *TV - Improves Wait Score - $150.00 *Newspaper Stand - Improves Wait Score - $80.00 *Arcade Cabinet - Improves Wait Score - $400.00 *Gumball Machine - Improves Wait Score - $120.00 *Jukebox - Improves Wait Score - $500.00 *Coffee Stand - Improves Wait Score - $65.00 *Doorbell - Alert When Customers Enter - $30.00 *Heat Lamp - Keep Patties Warm - $200.00 *Medium Timers - Alerts for Medium (Yellow) Burgers - $200.00 *Rare Timers - Alerts for Rare (Blue) Burgers - $200.00 *Well-Done Timers - Alerts for Well-Done (Red) Burgers - $200.00 Icons Gallery Papa´s burgeria.png Burgeria mochibanner-e1304397293131.jpg exited rita.jpg|Rita is very happy burgers.jpg|The Grill Station upset prudence.jpg|An Angry Prudence angry brizzilan.jpg|Alberto's Mean Face Mother of Perfect Orders.png|A rare occurence of a perfect order.. Brunaromanoperfectorderinburgeria.png|A rare perfect order from Bruna Romano in the Burgeria|link=Bruna Romano Grill Papa's Burgeria.jpg 429296_354152557962180_386796010_n.jpg|Everyone At The Burgeria bandicam 2013-08-26 17-13-49-616.jpg 2013-09-09 10.56.16.jpg|Should be 0, but the chance! Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png Akari ordered a burgerzilla.png|What's this?! This isn't papa's burgerzilla! Akari orders a radley maddish.gif|Papa's burgeria sells Radley Maddish Akari ordered a pizza monster.png|A Pizza Monster?! At Papa's Burgeria?! pizza monster.png|A pizza monster takes its order at Papa's Burgeria. Burgerzilla at papa's burgeria.png|Burgerzilla takes its order at papa's burgeria Akari and the baddies at burgeria.png Penny ordered a double burgerzilla.png Chucks burgerzilla.png|Chuck ordered a burger monster Sarge on the counter.png|Sarge on the counter Taylors burgerzilla.png|Burgerzilla on the counter Wally ordered an army onion.png|Army onion at Papa's Burgeria Levitating Cheese!.PNG|New burger: The Levitating Cheese Monster Burger! Only 100$! Sauces_papa's_burgeria.jpg|Sauces PicklesMania.jpg|Wally hates pickles! And he is so angry! Screenshot 2014-09-28 at 14.32.47.png Grandfather and grandson.png ImagesE23SI41Y.jpg ImagesLXLWHXCJ.jpg Monster!!!.PNG Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:2010 Games Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Gamerias